La Volonté de Poudlard
by Layrosa
Summary: Fiction/Recueil. Poudlard à une conscience, et après plus d'un millénaire seule, elle souhaite avoir un corps pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'elle souhaite. Attention monde sorcier : la Volonté de Poudlard arrive et va changer le monde !
1. Lorsque Poudlard veut un corps

**Lorsque Poudlard veut un corps**

Une étrange réunion se déroulait dans les profondeurs du château, dans un endroit inexploré des donjons. Six adolescents de quatorze à dix-sept ans étaient installés en cercle sur les coussins multicolores qui recouvraient la pièce. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tapisseries montrant Poudlard à l'époque des fondateurs. Des chandeliers poussiéreux illuminaient la salle d'une lueur bleue légèrement inquiétante. Pourtant l'ambiance était paisible. Une bibliothèque couverte de livres anciens et de manuscrits recouvrait la totalité d'un mur.

Les six élèves observaient une forme fantomatique face à eux qui ressemblait à une jeune femme aux cheveux longs.

« Je veux un corps, cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai cette forme » annonça l'être d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Un brun aux yeux émeraude et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, devenu un héro pour quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait plus, prit la parole.

« Nous allons t'aider, mais comment ? »

Ce fut au tour de la plus jeune, une blonde au regard rêveur rejetée par sa maison pour sa « bizarrerie » alors qu'elle était seulement bien plus perspicace que les autres, de parler mystérieusement.

« La clé de la réussite se trouve à nos côtés »

Le groupe réfléchit à la prédiction de leur amie, qu'est-ce qui allait les aider à créer un corps à la conscience du château ?

« Je sais ! »

Ce fut une brune aux cheveux bouclés, et au regard déterminé, haït par la plupart pour sa trop grande intelligence qui s'était exclamée. Tous les autres l'observaient avec attention, la faisant rougir un peu de gêne.

« La bibliothèque. Elle est ancienne, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui peut nous intéresser dedans »

L'être translucide acquiesça, permettant à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants d'utiliser tous les ouvrages qu'ils voulaient, même quand leur quête serait terminée.

Les adolescents se mirent à chercher frénétiquement dans les ouvrages, accumulant les connaissances, pendant tout leur week-end. Ce ne fut que le dimanche soir qu'un brun un peu maladroit et génie en herbologie, trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient. Deux rouquins identiques vinrent l'entourer pour lire à haute voix le passage qui les intéressait.

« C'est un livre d'alchimie…

_...Il parle d'un rituel ancien…

_…Qui permettait de constituer une sorte de Golem…

_...Il faudrait le coupler avec d'autres sorts pour te créer un corps parfait. »

Ils avaient tous notés les sorts qu'ils avaient trouvés intéressants. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec un sort de guérison capable de reconstituer les cordes vocales, une potion qui reconstitue les yeux et la vue, un sort pour redonner des sensations à un corps en recréant des nerf, un potion pour donner la sensation de goût, une potion contre la surdité et un rituel pour rattacher une âme à un objet… Enfin là se serait plutôt une conscience à un corps, mais c'est le même principe… Après tout personne n'a jamais essayé de donner un corps à un château…

* * *

Un mois venait de s'écouler. Les adolescents avaient réussit à ce procurer tous les ingrédients pour leur projet au nez et à la barbe des autres habitants du château. Ils avaient même réussi à se procurer les ingrédients les plus rares sans payer ! Bah c'est vrai quoi, quand on a un Basilic à disposition dans une Chambre où personne d'autre ne peut accéder et qu'on a besoin de ses crocs, écailles et venin, pourquoi s'en priver ? Fumseck aussi avait aidé en remplissant un flacon de larmes et en donnant trois de ses plumes. Les sirènes du lac avaient donné des écailles, les fées de la Forêt Interdite leur avaient offert de la poudre issue de leurs ailes et ils avaient même réussit à avoir du venin d'Acromentula après maintes efforts. Les jumeaux avaient aussi demandé à leur frère Charlie des écailles de certaines espèces de dragons. Ils avaient pu facilement se procurer les plus communs en passant commande à l'apothicaire.

Les six adolescent venaient de finir les potions qu'ils devraient administrer au corps et dont ils avaient besoin pour le rituel. Elles étaient parfaites vu qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour les stresser rien que par leur présence.

Un pentagramme avait été dessiné sur le sol dallé de la salle, tous les coussins avaient été retirés. Le pentagramme se divisait en six branches au bout desquelles chacun était installé. Les éléments de base pour le corps étaient au centre du cercle, on retrouvait de l'eau, du bois, de la terre et des métaux. Le tout serait transmuté durant le rituel.

Les sorciers commencèrent à incanter, la magie saturait l'air ambiant, ils suivirent les consignes qu'ils avaient apprises par cœur et rajoutèrent les potions petit à petit. Le tas de matériaux commença à changer dans une lumière blanche, se transformant petit à petit en corps humain. Ils étaient épuisés, mais le rituel n'était pas encore terminé. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé de le faire un vendredi soir, ils auraient tout le week-end pour se reposer.

La partie la plus difficile du rituel débuta, ils parlaient de plus en plus vite, laissant échapper leur magie dans leurs mots, dessinant des runes dans le vide pour que la conscience de Poudlard soit attachée au corps. La magie saturait l'air le rendant lourd et chaud. Après une explosion d'énergie, tout s'arrêta. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent après que les élèves se soient écroulés épuisés et suant, la respiration haletante.

Ils se relevèrent petit à petit, observant le centre du cercle pour voir le corps nu immobile. Ils priaient pour que ça ait fonctionné, pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait ça pour rien.

La poitrine se souleva une première fois, et Poudlard prit sa première inspiration, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation d'avoir un corps autour de son âme. Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle retomba immédiatement à cause du manque de coordination entre ses membres. Elle observa son corps en détails, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle avait attendu si longtemps pour avoir un corps et pouvoir faire ce que tous les humains font ! Elle appela un elfe de maison, qui s'inclina devant elle en la voyant avant de sautiller partout excité. Il lui rapporta des vêtements de Rowena, préservés de la vieillesse par des sorts. Elle s'habilla lentement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ses membres. Les jumeaux l'aidèrent à se lever pour l'amener devant un miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans la salle, après tout elle était toujours Poudlard même si elle avait un corps humain. Elle semblait avoir dix-sept ans, sa peau était pâle contrastant avec le noir d'encre de ses cheveux. Une mèche rouge, bleu, vert et jaune ressortait sur le noir, comme les couleurs des maisons qu'elle protégeait. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond cerclé d'émeraudes où des pépites rouges et or voletaient. Elle était l'incarnation même de l'unité des maisons, de ce qui devait caractériser Poudlard et ses habitant. Elle se retourna vers ses enfants, faisant apparaître des matelas dans la salle ainsi que des couvertures et des coussins pour qu'ils se reposent et puissent ressourcer leur magie.

* * *

La grande salle était en effervescence, six élèves avaient disparus depuis deux jours et personne ne les avait vu… Avaient-ils été enlevés ? Avaient-ils eu un accident ?

La porte s'ouvrir, coupant leurs questions et le brouhaha. Une inconnue entra suivie des disparus. Elle était vêtue aux couleurs des quatre maisons : une robe d'un violet sombre où des serpents argentés se baladaient accompagnés de griffons dorés, d'aigles bronzes et de blaireaux noirs. Même ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aux couleurs de Poudlard ! Le directeur se leva et demanda à l'inconnue qui elle était et ce que ses élèves faisaient avec elle. Elle releva le regard en une attitude fière et hautaine.

« Je suis Poudlard »

Le silence était total jusqu'à ce que la salle explose en commentaires. Le vieux directeur regardait attentivement la jeune demoiselle (pas si jeune que ça en réalité).

« Vous ne pouvez pas être Poudlard. Poudlard est un château.

_Un château vivant » Ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Fred.

L'étrange demoiselle soupira.

« Si vous aviez consenti à m'écouter lorsque je vous parlais, vous auriez su que je voulais un corps. Six adolescents ont réussit à faire ce que vous pensiez impossible et que vous auriez refusé. Cela doit être un coup à votre ego, non ?»

Le vieux manipulateur, qui pensait toujours faire le bien même quand il faisait pire que mieux, s'étrangla avec son bonbon au citron.

«Comment osez-vous ?!

_C'est la vérité, non ? Vous n'auriez jamais accepter de donner un corps à une conscience millénaire.» répondit l'être d'une voix égale. Elle s'avança face au vieil homme le toisant.

«Au fait, en tant que conscience du château et en possession d'un corps humain, je suis légitimement la Directrice de cet école. Vous êtes dorénavant déchu de vos fonctions et considéré comme retraité. Vous toucherez une pension tous les mois.»

Le directeur ainsi que les professeurs pâlirent considérablement lorsque la magie du château sembla entourer l'ancien directeur pour lui retirer ses fonctions avant de faire apparaître à ses pieds des valises remplies de ses affaires.

«Que...» L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un portoloin atterrissait dans ses mains l'emmenant dans une jolie petite maison où il pourrait passer une retraite tranquille.

Le silence était d'or dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, si un sort ne les avait pas empêché d'entrer. La brune s'avança devant la chaise directoriale avant de s'y installer souverainement, pendant que ses protégés rejoignaient leurs tables.

«Et bien mangez, les elfes seraient déçus si vous ne faites pas honneur à la nourriture !»

Et la salle explosa en clameur.


	2. Lorsque Poudlard observe les professeurs

**Lorsque Poudlard observe les professeurs**

En tant que nouvelle directrice d'elle-même, Poudlard avait remarqué que la plupart des professeurs choisis par les anciens directeurs étaient inaptes à leur tâche…et que la plupart des cours instaurés à l'époque de sa création avaient disparus. Mais c'était un autre problème qu'elle réglerait plus tard. Pour l'instant son objectif était d'observer les professeurs et d'opérer des changements efficaces. Elle s'était donnée une semaine pour faire son inspection.

Sa première étape était le cours de potion. Elle avait remarqué grâce à ses six protégés que la plupart des étudiants étaient effrayés par les cours de potions, elle se devait de vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait.

* * *

La salle de classe était sombre et humide, après tout elle se situait dans les cachots. La brune mis dans un coin de son esprit l'ajout de sorts de réchauffement dans cette partie du château…Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les Serpentards restaient couverts dans leur salle commune durant l'hiver malgré la présence de trois cheminées. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle détailla la salle, simple et remplie d'ingrédients de potions… Elle ressemblait un peu à celle que Salazar utilisait pour donner ses cours.

L'être millénaire s'installa dans le fond de la classe pour observer le déroulement du cours. Les troisièmes années arrivèrent, bruyamment pour les griffondors, calmement pour les serpentards, cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Le silence se fit immédiatement quand Severus Snape entra, sa cape gonflant dans l'air. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de commencer son cours d'une voix égale. Elle ne pu que noter que tout le monde semblait attentif à ce qu'il disait, semblant hypnotiser par ses paroles. « Un bon point pour lui » pensa-t-elle.

D'un geste de baguette, une recette de potion s'inscrivit au tableau alors que les enfants allaient chercher les ingrédients. Il marchait dans la salle, empêchant les accidents de potions en faisant disparaître le contenu des chaudrons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, observant minutieusement les gestes de ses élèves, en conseillant certains (même si eux pensaient se faire engueuler). En un sens il était un bon professeur… Mais ses élèves le craignaient, il était trop sévère… Et retirait bien trop de points aux griffondors. Elle remarqua par contre en tant que conscience du château qu'il retirait aussi des points aux serpentards lorsqu'ils gâchaient les potions de leurs camarades, sans pourtant le dire à haute voix, dans un semblant de favoritisme. Le cours se fini sur les élèves déposant des flacons étiquetés remplis de leurs potions sur le bureau.

Dès que le dernier élève fut partit, Poudlard s'approcha du sombre professeur, qui la toisait silencieusement.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Professeur Snape.

_Madame la Directrice. Je suppose que vous inspectez les professeurs ?

_Le niveau d'enseignement a diminué en Angleterre, je cherche pourquoi. »

Le sombre professeur hocha la tête l'invitant à continuer alors qu'elle s'installait sur son bureau.

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur le contenu de vos cours, ils sont complets, organisés. Il y a peu de blessés dans vos cours malgré les risques. Vous êtes le plus jeune Maître de Potions de ces derniers siècles, vous savez de quoi vous parlez. La seule chose qui me pose problème est votre manière d'enseigner. » Elle soupira avant de reprendre « Je sais bien qu'il faut être sévère pour cette matière, pour que les élèves soient concentrés sur leurs potions et ne se blessent pas grièvement…Mais vous êtes trop sévère, trop partial, les élèves ont peur de vous… Ils ont tellement peur de mal faire qu'ils font des erreurs stupides. Vous devez vous montrer plus équitable entre les maisons, et arrêter de rabaisser les élèves. C'est mauvais pour eux, ils perdent leur confiance en soi, et ne seront jamais à l'aise avec les potions si vous continuez comme ça. En tant que directrice je veux que vous arrêtiez de faire semblant de ne pas vous préoccuper de vos élèves, je veux que vous soyez objectif et que vous arrêtiez de favoriser les serpentards. Ce n'est pas bon pour eux, ils vont se croire tout permis et tricher. Les élèves ne sont pas qu'une maison, ils sont des êtres vivants, ils ont leurs propre personnalité. Faites juste un effort pour les voir comme ils sont vraiment. »

Elle descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, elle se retourna au dernier moment en souriant.

« Je vous donnerez bientôt un dossier avec le nouveau programme de potion. Le ministère a bien trop pris part à l'éducation des enfants, le niveau a baissé. J'espère que vous m'aiderez à relever le niveau. »

Elle quitta la salle, laissant un professeur de potion en pleine réflexion sur ses paroles.

* * *

La deuxième étape était le cours de métamorphose de septième année, toujours avec des griffondor et des serpentards… Le professeur McGonagall était une femme sévère et stricte aux lèvres pincées. Elle donnait ses cours dans une salle claire et spacieuse. Le cours se déroula sans anicroches, le professeur parlant clairement et ré expliquant les points obscurs.

Les seules choses qui dérangeaient Poudlard était le favoritisme flagrant envers les griffondors (tous les professeurs favorisaient-ils donc leur maison ?!) et son manque de foi envers ses élèves.

La fin du cours arriva et comme précédemment, Poudlard se présenta, annonçant le but de sa venue, avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur.

« Vous êtes un très bon professeur, vos cours sont construits, vous aidez vos élèves, lorsqu'ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose vous leur ré expliquez… Mais votre enseignement a des lacunes.» Elle leva les yeux vers la vielle femme qui semblait avoir mangé un citron, vu la grimace mécontente qu'elle faisait. « Vous favorisez trop certains élèves. J'ai vu certains serpentard réussir comme le faisaient les griffondors et pourtant vous leur avez accordé moins de points pour le même résultat. Vous avez tendance à ignorer la maison de Salazar. Et surtout vous ne croyez pas en eux. Vous lancez des regards désapprobateurs à certains élèves avant même qu'ils commencent, normal qu'ils aient du mal à faire ce que vous leur demandez ! » La brune reprit son souffle, essayant de se calmer. « En tant que directrice je veux que vous cessiez tout favoritisme, que vous soyez neutre, sinon comment voulez-vous que la guerre entre maisons prenne fin si vous prenez parti ? Et surtout je veux que vous fassiez confiance à vos élèves, si vous n'avez pas foi en leurs capacités qui le fera ? »

Elle descendit du bureau faisant face au professeur qui la toisait. Minerva soupira, comprenant les implications de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je vais le faire. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à favoriser mes élèves.

_Je sais, le professeur Snape a déjà était mit au courant. Vous aurez bientôt un dossier avec le nouveau programme scolaire, après tout le ministère n'a pas à se mêler des affaires de l'école et à baisser le niveau d'apprentissage. »

Elle quitta la classe, en route pour la salle de réunion où elle devait parler à "ses enfants" et connaître leurs avis sur les professeurs.

* * *

Le cours du professeur Flitwick avait été un régal. Il était le seul pour l'instant à ne favoriser aucune maison, un miracle ! Ses cours étaient bien construits, intéressants et interactifs. Il alternait une heure de théorie avec une heure de pratique, demandant aux étudiants de faire quelques recherches sur le sortilège qu'ils avaient appris et leur demandant de s'entraîner un peu de leur côté. Il était le seul à qui elle n'avait pas à faire de remarques, un vrai délice ! Poudlard pensa qu'elle adorerait vraiment passer du temps à parler magie avec ce professeur.

Les professeurs d'Astronomie, d'Arithmancie, de Runes et de Botanique s'en tirèrent tout aussi bien, même si Pomona Chourave favorisait légèrement les Poufsouffles qui étaient la risée des autres maisons. Poudlard ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout ils étaient la maison de la loyauté, pas la maison des lâches. Ils avaient bien plus de qualités à son avis que certains élèves des autres maisons.

Le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques était un géant, Hagrid, et même si il se débrouillait très bien avec les créatures, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour l'enseignement. Poudlard ne voulait pas le renvoyer, surtout qu'il était le plus à même de s'occuper des créatures entourant le château. Alors Poudlard l'avertit qu'il redeviendrait le Gardien des clés de Poudlard, tout en étant habilité à s'occuper des animaux. Tant qu'il la prévenait de ce qu'il amenait dans l'enceinte du château. Après tout il avait tendance à prendre une Acromentula pour une bête inoffensive alors elle devrait faire attention et garder un œil attentif sur lui.

Rolanda Bibine la professeur de vol aux yeux d'aigle et arbitre de Quiddicht était une autre paire de manche. Elle donnait ses cours mais ne faisait pas vraiment attentions aux petits premiers années qui débutait tout juste. Poudlard lui remonta donc les bretelles, l'admonestant sur la façon dont ses élèves pourraient se blesser grièvement si elle ne faisait pas attention. Et qu'enguirlander un élève n'était pas la meilleure façon pour qu'il se calme et réussisse à faire obéir son balai.

Le cour du professeur Binns, mort au travail, et seul fantôme enseignant à Poudlard, était d'un ennuis _mortel_. Le professeur ne savait que parler des Révolutions gobelines, n'étant même pas renseigné à se sujet. Il ne méritait pas son titre de professeur. Normal qu'après les résultats en Histoire de la Magie étaient si médiocres ! Et le pire était la façon dont il parlait, il faisait son cours en ignorant les élèves, parlant d'une voix monotone. La totalité des élèves s'était endormis ! Poudlard le jura, elle ferait exorciser ce fantôme qui entraînait ses protégés au fond du gouffre.

Les professeurs de Divination et d'Etude des Moldus étaient une blague… Ils étaient tellement médiocres ! Trelawney était incapable de faire une prédiction si ce n'est dire à quelqu'un qu'il allait mourir, et était tout aussi incapable d'enseigner correctement… Et le professeur Burbage ne connaissait même pas son sujet, il disait des choses au sujet des moldus qui dataient du siècle dernier ! Définitivement, elle allait trouver de nouveaux professeurs, et virer ces deux là.

* * *

Ne dit-on pas le meilleur pour la fin ? Poudlard venait d'entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la salle était rose, mais pas d'un beau rose non, un horrible rose qui pique aux yeux… Le Professeur Ombrage, envoyée par le Ministère, la regardait avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Que faites-vous dans ma classe mademoiselle ? »

La brune leva les yeux de ses notes pour observer l'horrible crapaud vêtu de rose face à elle.

« En tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, j'inspecte tous les professeurs.

_Je suis envoyée par le Ministère, vous n'avez pas à m'inspecter. » Répondit l'horrible femme.

« Bien sûr que si. Après tout contrairement à ce que vous pensez le Ministère n'a aucun droit sur l'école. Les autres directeurs ont été bien trop vaniteux et laxistes pour permettre cela. Maintenant débutez votre cours. Nous perdons du temps. »

Le sourire sur son visage se fana. Elle était prête à répliquer mais un nouvel ordre de sa part l'incita à commencer.

Son cours était horrible… Et le Ministère tolérait ça ? Ils voulaient vraiment avoir des pigeons contrôlables à leurs ordres… Et cette théorie comme quoi le Ministre avait toujours raison, c'en était risible. Et aussi sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler, cette façon de rabaisser tous les élèves, de leur apprendre à être des moutons… Poudlard se faisait déjà un plaisir de la renvoyer de la pire manière possible, pas comme pour les autres.

* * *

Poudlard venait de perdre cinq professeurs, qu'elle devait remplacer au plus vite. Elle avait permis à Trelawney de rester vivre à Poudlard le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit où se loger et un nouveau travail. Hagrid resterait en tant que Gardien des Clés. Burbage avait déjà fait ses bagages et quitté le château. Binns serait bientôt exorcisé. Ne restait plus qu'un immonde crapaud et elle en aurait fini avec les licenciements. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, oh comme elle allait s'amuser.

La grande salle était pleine à craquer d'étudiants quand Ombrage arriva en furie, une lettre à la main.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! »

Poudlard se leva de son trône pour faire face à la nuisance. Avant de répondre froidement mais une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

« Non.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis un membre du Ministère : vous ne pouvez pas me virez ! »

La grande salle éclata en chuchotements ravis. L'horrible despote allait partir ? C'était le paradis ! La brune aux mèches colorées s'avança au devant du crapaud.

« Voyez-vous ça : le Ministre se croit si important qu'il croit pouvoir s'immiscer dans mes affaires en envoyant un professeur incapable. Mais il est dommage pour vous que ce cher Ministre n'a aucun droit sur Poudlard. Alors ma très chère Ombrage, vous _êtes virée_. Vous ne mettrez plus jamais un pied sur le territoire de Poudlard. »

L'incarnation de Poudlard avait un sourire diabolique qui en donna des frissons à beaucoup. Après tout elle venait en quelque sorte de maudire Ombrage.

Les armures entrèrent dans la salle dans un concert de cliquetis, ils empoignèrent la sorcière qui vociférait des insultes et la jetèrent devant la grande porte avant que ses bagages n'apparaissent au dessus d'elle et ne lui tombent dessus. D'une impulsion de magie Poudlard envoya l'horrible sorcière devant les grilles du château, en profitant pour la traîner dans la boue. Les grilles se refermèrent derrière elle. Le crapaud ne pourrait plus jamais entrer sur son territoire peu importe le moyen utilisé.

« Une bonne action de faite » Annonça la nouvelle directrice sous les applaudissements et les ovations soulagées des étudiants. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver de nouveaux professeurs. Encore beaucoup de travail en perspective se découragea-t-elle… Ces vacances dont elle rêvait semblaient si loin…

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Sakura544 :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue =) Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas de dates prédéfinies pour les sorties ^^

 **Zorchide :** Oui, elle va changer beaucoup de choses à Poudlard, et elle va même changer le monde magique au final. Je pense que ce chapitre t'aura fait plaisir vu que certains professeurs vont changer comme tu l'avais deviné(e) ^^

 **Sieba972 :** Moi aussi j'aime son apparence, après tout elle représente les quatre maisons, elle est l'incarnation de Poudlard, elle se devait de se représenter (c'est un peu compliqué non ? Avec Poudlard la conscience et Poudlard le château…) ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^


	3. Quand Poudlard remplace les professeurs

**Lorsque Poudlard remplace les anciens professeurs**

Poudlard était installée dans le bureau directorial qu'elle n'avait pas encore aménagé avec la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait encore. Des fois elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'avoir un corps était une bonne idée… C'était vraiment trop de travail de rattraper toutes les erreurs et tous les méfaits des anciens directeurs… En parlant de ces derniers, elle foudroya du regard les portraits se trouvant encore sur le mur, les personnages fuyant rapidement sous son regard multicolore. Tss…Lâches même dans leurs tableaux. L'adolescente se replongea dans ses papiers, elle avait réussit à trouver cinq nouveaux professeurs pour remplacer ceux qu'elle avait viré. Ils devraient arriver le lendemain soir par cheminette, elle ouvrirait le réseau pendant cinq minutes le temps qu'ils arrivent. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle peaufine son nouveau programme et qu'elle trouve des professeurs aptes à enseigner ses nouvelles matières.

Les flammes devinrent vertes alors qu'un corps apparaissait dans l'âtre avant d'en sortir, un homme, la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnant enleva la cendre de son manteau miteux avant de lever son regard vers la directrice. Remus Lupin si les souvenirs de l'entité étaient exacts, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de revenir enseigner malgré sa lycanthropie. Meilleur professeur de Défense des cinquante dernières années. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, attendant patiemment le reste de ses invités. Le feu tourna de nouveau au vert, laissant sortir une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux vert forêt et aux yeux caramel. Milana Catara, spécialiste des Créatures Magique ayant une maîtrise en soin. A sa suite un homme souriant d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux couleur blé et aux yeux verts entra dans la pièce. Il était visiblement bien plus vivant que l'ancien professeur d'Histoire, c'était vraiment un soulagement. Elle se souvenait bien de lui, l'un des seuls à avoir obtenu un optimal en Histoire dans son année malgré le fait qu'il s'endormait tout autant que les autres pendant le cours. La quatrième arrivée était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux blanc et au regard d'un bleu translucide, l'une des plus grande Seer de Grande Bretagne, qui n'acceptait de faire des prédictions à personne et avait vécu recluse pendant des années. Le dernier arrivé était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux clairs, un né moldu ayant innové en cherchant un moyen de mêler la magie à l'électricité, le plus à même d'enseigner l'étude des moldus. L'entité se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler de son éternelle voix mélodieuse.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu favorablement à ma demande. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans mes lettres, je recherche des professeurs compétents pour enseigner aux élèves. Le ministère n'a aucun droit sur Poudlard, il n'avait aucun droit de changer le programme, alors je me suis permise de réécrire le programme pour que mes élèves ne soient plus considérés comme arriérés par les autres écoles. Nous allons changer l'Angleterre…et cela en enseignant la vraie magie aux élèves, et pas les mensonges de ce ministère corrompu. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble. »

Les cinq adultes acquiescèrent avant de poser quelques questions sur le nouveau programme, sur leurs appartements privés… et d'autres éléments relativement importants pour des professeurs affectés en cours d'année.

La grande salle était éclatante de vie, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme millénaire, les rumeurs sur le retour du professeur Lupin allaient bon train. Elle se leva majestueusement de son trône, amenant le silence par sa seule présence.

« Mes chers enfants, comme vous avez pu le remarquer nous avons parmi nous cinq nouveaux professeurs, qui je l'espère vous enseigneront quelque chose contrairement aux précédents »maugréa-t-elle sous les rires de certains avant de reprendre. « Je vous prie donc de faire un accueil chaleureux à Lady Soprane, votre nouvelle professeur de Divination pour celles et ceux qui ont prit l'option, au professeur McCarter pour l'Etude des Moldus, à Lady Catara pour le cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques, au professeur Orphéo pour votre nouveau cours d'Histoire de la magie, et bien sûr à votre nouveau professeur de Défense, que vous connaissez déjà pour la plupart, le professeur Lupin ! » La salle éclata en applaudissements réjouis et en ovations face aux changements… Et surtout au retour de professeurs qui leur apprendrait quelque chose.

Poudlard se rassit, se disant que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'avoir un corps, si cela changeait les choses pour ses enfants, ceux qu'elle avait jurée de protéger dès qu'elle avait eu conscience de ce qu'elle était. Maintenant la partie de sa conscience qui était toujours le château se chargerait d'observer les débuts des nouveaux enseignants pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de la paperasse. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, étalée sur le sol de la salle aux coussins, sous les rires de deux jumeaux qui s'amusaient de la situation, pendant que Luna brossait son étrange chevelure.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:  
**

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même si il n'est pas mon préféré... Le prochain sera meilleur je vous rassure, il est déjà quasiment terminé et il devrait sortir très rapidement.

Je tiens à vous dire que vos commentaires m'ont donné envie de continuer, et que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis décidée à poster la suite aujourd'hui.

Je tiens à ajouter que si vous avez une idée pour la suite (ou même pour mon autre recueil) à me soumettre, vous le pouvez j'en prendrais compte pour un futur chapitre ^^ Ah et aussi si vous avez des questions, ou bien quelque chose qui est resté obscur et que vous n'avez pas compris, prévenez moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

 **Réponse aux reviews** (je fais une réponse groupée parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps) **:**

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction plaît ! Les membres du groupes sont bel et bien Harry, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Fred et George, et je pense écrire leur rencontre avec Poudlard prochainement, et je remercie Morgane93 pour cette idée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	4. Lorsque Poudlard change le programme

**Poudlard change le programme**

La grande salle était toujours aussi animée. La nouvelle directrice et conscience du château avait rapidement été acceptée après avoir mis dehors les professeurs les plus inutiles pour les remplacer par de nouveaux qui connaissaient leur travail.

La brune se leva, attirant l'attention de tous sur sa nouvelle robe pourpre aux dragons argentés se promenant sur le tissu. Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer son discours.

« Comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de changer le programme que le Ministère nous a imposé durant ces dernières décennies. Poudlard accueillera treize nouvelles matières, dont neuf optionnelles à partir de la cinquième année, les autres seront obligatoires… Et arrêtez un peu de râler, vous n'êtes pas des idiots, vous méritez d'apprendre, alors profitez-en ! » S'énerva-t-elle en entendant les protestations de certains « La plupart de ces matières sont considérée comme "Sombres" ou "Noires" par le Ministère… Mais vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi ils ont instaurés toutes ces limites sur la Magie alors qu'autrefois aucune limite n'était imposée ?… Cette bande d'incapables a opprimé ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ! Alors je vais vous permettre d'apprendre ce qu'ils vous ont cachés. La Magie reste la Magie peut importe ce qu'ils en disent ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que la Magie Noire est le "Mal" et la Magie Blanche le "Bien"…» La directrice reprit son souffle… Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle s'habitue au fait de respirer, et à l'idée qu'il fallait reprendre son souffle pour parler. La plupart des étudiants la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Les Serpentards avaient une lueur calculatrice au fond de leurs regards pour les plus vieux, alors que les Griffondors s'en remettaient à Harry pour savoir quoi faire. Mais vu qu'Harry était _son_ protégé et qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, ils seraient forcés de l'écouter.

Poudlard reprit la parole.

« Les nouvelles matières obligatoires sont à partir de la première année l'Occlumencie et le sport, à partir de la deuxième année il y aura des cours de duel, à partir de la troisième année il y aura des cours de Politique et d'Economie. Les cours optionnels à partir de la cinquième année seront la Magie Animagus, la Legimencie, les Rituels, la Magie Elémentaire, la Magie Perdue, les Bases de la Magie Noire, la Guérison, la Magie ancienne et l'Alchimie. Ces cours commenceront dans un mois, pendant ce temps je veux que les classes à partir de la cinquième année notent sur un parchemin les options qui les intéressent. Je veux aussi que vous sachiez que certaines options seront soumises à des tests d'admissions car peu de personnes peuvent les pratiquer. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous serez nul ou toute autre idée idiote qui pourrait vous passer par la tête. C'est simplement que le noyau magique de certains sorciers à plus d'affinités avec certaines magies. »

Le repas débuta sous les conversations des élèves qui commençaient déjà à parler des nouveaux cours. Le plus grand choc avait été d'après Poudlard pour les Serpentards, qui étaient surpris que la Magie Noire soit enseignée malgré toutes les interdictions du Ministère…

* * *

Elle apparu sur le perron d'une petite maison de campagne, sentant les sorts de détection autour d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit trente secondes plus tard sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'air sévère. Il était plutôt bien bâti, les cheveux couleurs blé et une barbe de trois jours. Ses yeux bleu lagon la toisaient du regard.

« Qui êtes vous ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Si je vous réponds Poudlard ? » Répondit malicieusement la belle aux yeux colorés.

« C'est…improbable. »

« Ah vous n'avez pas dit impossible comme votre vieil ami l'ancien directeur.

_Ancien ?

_Disons que je n'ai pas aimé que l'on permette que mes élèves soient en danger tous les ans, et que j'ai décidé qu'il méritait une retraite anticipée quand on m'a aidé à me créer un corps. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Vous êtes vraiment Poudlard alors… Que me voulez-vous ? »

La brune sourit devant la politesse dont faisait preuve l'homme à son égard quand on savait à quel point lui et sa femme évitaient les autres sorciers.

« Je voudrais vous proposer un emploi.

_Et comme quoi ? Professeur de potions ? Vous en avez déjà un très bien. » S'insurgea-t-il.

« Non, pas comme professeur de potion. Comme professeur de Magie Elémentaire et d'Alchimie, après tout vous êtes le meilleur dans ces catégories non ? »

Le blond s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Et le Ministère Britannique va accepter ça ?!

_Non.

_Alors ?

_Le Ministère n'a aucun droit sur moi. Les enfants on le droit d'apprendre la magie, _toute_ la magie. »

Le blond réfléchit durant de longues minutes.

« J'accepte à condition que ma femme puisse m'accompagner.

_Ce sera un plaisir de vous accueillir Monsieur Flamel. » Sourit la jeune femme avant de se lever pour saluer l'homme et de transplaner en laissant un dossier sur la table basse.

* * *

Poudlard attendait dans son bureau tout en griffonnant des idées sur un journal. On frappa à la porte et elle invita la personne à entrer. Le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus entra, ses yeux clairs fixant curieusement la directrice.

« Monsieur McCarter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

_Moi de même Lady Poudlard… Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander ? »

Le jeune professeur la regardait incertain…Il n'allait quand même pas se faire virer aussi tôt ? Si ? La demoiselle sourit doucement avant de calmer la peur qui commencer à monter chez son interlocuteur.

_J'ai appris que vous aviez prit de nombreux cours de sport dans le monde moldu. Notamment l'escrime et certains arts de combat…C'est exact ?

_Oui…Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il confus. La brune lui fit un sourire complice. Il écarquilla les yeux, laissant échapper un petit « Oh ! » alors que sa supérieure acquiesçait.

« Vous avez compris Monsieur McCarter ?

_Je…Vous voulez que je sois leur nouveau professeur de sport … ?

_Oui.

_Mais…Et mon poste d'Etude des Moldus ?! » S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Vous pourrez enseigner les deux matières sans problèmes…Enfin si vous acceptez. »

Le jeune adulte réfléchit pendant un long moment aux avantages et aux inconvénients… Il aurait beaucoup plus de cours et donc moins de temps pour ses inventions. Mais en même temps il pourrait enseigner l'une de ses passions à des enfants de sorciers qui n'avaient jamais pratiqué de sport autre que le Quidditch… Vraiment que faire… Il leva son regard sur la conscience du château qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant, comme lorsqu'on regarde un enfant dont on est fier. Cela devait être ça en quelque sorte, elle l'avait vu grandir et évoluer pendant sept années après tout… Il inspira avant de répondre.

« Je…Oui. J'accepte de donner des cours de sport. »

La brune lui sourit, un air soulagé apaisant ses traits, et le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans la fierté d'avoir enlevé un poids des épaules de cette femme pour qui l'avenir des élèves tenait plus à cœur que pour certains parents…

« Merci, Monsieur McCarter, vous me soulagez d'un poids.

_Vous…vous pouvez m'appelez James vous savez. »

L'être lui sourit, la joie et la malice éclairant ses yeux multicolores.

« Avec plaisir James. »

* * *

La Volonté de Poudlard s'avança face à un manoir de pierre blanche. Elle frappa à la porte de bois massif et une petite elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir en s'inclinant profondément face à elle.

« Le Maître vous attend. Lully va conduire Lady Poudlard dans le petit salon. »

La jeune femme suivie l'elfe à travers les corridors, saluant au passage les portrait de certains de ses _très anciens_ élèves qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle arriva dans un petit salon luxueux décoré d'argent et de violet. La pièce avait l'air paisible et confortable. Un homme à la courte chevelure d'un blanc nacré coiffée en mèches éparses et aux yeux dorés était debout face à une large fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins. Il se tourna à son entrée avant de s'approcher. Il s'inclina pour baiser sa main qu'il avait délicatement prise dans la sienne.

« Lady Poudlard, c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer »

L'homme se releva, la détaillant du regard. En même temps il était vrai qu'elle avait une apparence peu conventionnelle… Et même si elle aimait les vêtements colorés elle n'était pas comme Dumbledore et ses fameuses robes criardes et de mauvais goût. Non, elle dirait même qu'elle avait plutôt bon goût, choisissant les couleurs et les motifs avec soin. Ce jour-là elle portait une robe sorcière argentée avec un serpent noir ondulant autour de ses hanches.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer Lord White.

_Appelez-moi Roman je vous en prie Milady, vous me feriez un grand plaisir.

_Eh bien mon cher Roman, je voudrais connaître votre réponse à ma demande. »

Le bel homme l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil confortable. Poudlard s'installa avec grâce et croisa les jambes.

« J'ai prit le temps de réfléchir à votre proposition. Ce sera avec plaisir que j'enseignerais à Poudlard. Mais j'ai une question avant toutes choses.

_Et quelle est-elle?

_Pourquoi avoir ajouté l'apprentissage des Arts Sombres quand le Ministère les a interdits ?

_Le Ministère est géré par une bande d'idiots imbus d'eux même… Je le sais très bien puisque je les ai vu évoluer entre mes murs… Et franchement ils ne méritent pas leurs postes. Ils détruisent la Magie petit à petit, et je vais tout faire pour rectifier leurs erreurs, en commençant par l'éducation bien sûr. »

Le blond sourit franchement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait que quelqu'un change le monde magique ! Voldemort en avait bien l'intention et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait suivi durant la première guerre, mais il était devenu fou et s'était de plus en plus éloigné de son objectif. Cette fois-ci c'était Poudlard en personne qui se mettait à la tâche ! Il avait presque envie de rire de l'ironie de la situation… Un château millénaire qui décide de se diriger tout seul…et de changer le point de vue des sorciers… Oui ça en était vraiment risible de voir à quel point l'Angleterre était tombée bas… Mais il la suivrait, il suivrait la belle créature face à lui, parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses, parce qu'elle en avait la volonté.

* * *

La salle était totalement blanche, en partant des nombreux lits, jusqu'au plafond… C'était morne et triste. Peut-être pour que les élèves ne souhaitent pas revenir qui sait ? Et puis ce côté aseptisé… Non les élèves ne devaient pas avoir envie de revenir… Sur le dernier lit une plaque dorée l'interpella… _Harry Potter_ … Alors il avait finalement eu un lit à son nom à l'infirmerie… Il faudrait qu'elle garde ce souvenir précieusement pour lui montrer plus tard, et aussi pour discuter de sa manie à s'attirer des ennuis.

Un raclement de gorge derrière elle la fit se retourner vers une femme d'âge moyen à l'air sévère. En même temps quand on est infirmière dans un établissement magique où les élèves peuvent se blesser avec tout et n'importe quoi, on devait avoir l'air sévère pour se faire obéir sans protestations. Pompon Pomfresh était la meilleur pour enseigner la guérison aux élèves. Encore fallait-il la convaincre que ça allait lui être utile, que non elle ne perdrait pas son temps à enseigner à des élèves quand elle avait tant de choses à faire. Le seul argument qui ait fait mouche c'est quand l'entité lui annonça qu'elle pourrait ainsi avoir des apprentis qui pourrait l'aider dans son infirmerie lorsqu'elle avait trop de patients pour s'en occuper toutes seule… Le dragon de l'infirmerie fini par accepter après deux heures de discussion intense.

* * *

Sa dernière destination était un petit manoir perché sur une colline. Un petit elfe de maison vint l'accueillir à la porte et la conduire dans un petit salon aux couleurs chaleureuses. Une jeune femme était assise sur le sofa en train de lire un roman d'amour. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son invitée lui permettant de l'observer. Elle était de petite taille mais ses yeux bleu glacier portaient en eux une telle détermination qu'on en oubliait vite sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun bleuté relevé en un chignon compliqué. La jeune noble gardait une posture altière, comme si elle avait était marquée dans ses gènes au fer rouge.

Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent à travers des jeux d'esprit pour savoir si oui ou non Lady Ravenwood croyait Poudlard et si elle était apte à enseigner à Poudlard.

* * *

Une affiche fut placardée dans les salles communes et dans le hall dans les jours qui suivirent avec une note :

 **« Les nouveaux cours seront effectifs dès la semaine prochaine.**

 **Ci-joint vous retrouverez la liste des matières ainsi que les professeurs qui les enseigneront. »**

 _ **Les cours obligatoires :**_

 _Occlumencie – Dès la 1_ _ère_ _année - Laetitia Ravenwood_

 _Sport – Dès la 1_ _ère_ _année – James McCarter_

 _Duel – Dès la 2_ _ème_ _année – Poudlard / Severus Snape / Filius Flitwick_

 _Politique et économie – Dès la 3_ _ème_ _année – Roman White_

 _ **Les cours optionnels à partir de la 5**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année:**_

 _Legimencie – Laetitia Ravenwood_

 _Rituels – Roman White_

 _Bases de la Magie noire – Roman White_

 _Guérison – Pompon Pomfresh_

 _Magie élémentaire – Nicola Flamel_

 _Alchimie – Nicola Flamel_

 _Magie perdue – Poudlard_

 _Magie Ancienne – Poudlard_

 _Magie Animagus – Poudlard (pour l'instant)_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Ouah... J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là... Enfin pas du mal dans le sens "je ne suis pas inspiré" mais plutôt dans le sens "mais comment je vais l'écrire" ^^'

Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées pour la suite !

Ah et un petit _**sondage**_ pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je ne sais pas par lequel commencer, donc si vous pouviez me dire lequel vous voulez en priorité (pour la prochaine fois), ce serait cool:

-Lorsque Poudlard veut un nom

-La Devise de Poudlard

-Poudlard et les armures

-Lorsque Poudlard est en colère

-Lorsque Poudlard découvre Gringott

(J'ai déjà une trentaine d'autres idées notées dans mon ordi, mais je ne sais vraiment pas par laquelle commencer...)

A la prochaine fois et _**Happy Halloween !**_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review:**

 **Jay-Werdraght :** Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on aime ce que j'écris ^^ J'avais déjà pensé à écrire un chapitre sur la devise de Poudlard mais le fait que toi aussi tu y ais pensé m'encourage à l'écrire (et ça veut aussi dire que mes idées ne sont pas si étranges que ça).

 **liloupovitch** : Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il était temps que quelqu'un les mette dehors !

 **Yzeute** : Merci =)

 **Soadesmangas** : Je suis heureuse que Poudlard te plaise ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas là d'abandonner l'histoire, même si je sais que je vais être longue à envoyer certains chapitres ^^


	5. La Devise de Poudlard

**La Devise de Poudlard**

Poudlard était étendue sur les coussins de son sanctuaire, sa salle de détente où elle pouvait oublier tous les problèmes qu'elle devait régler. Elle avait besoin de calme loin de la paperasse, loin du bruit et des problèmes. Elle avait les yeux fermés en un état de semi conscience paisible, apaisée par les ronronnements de sa magie, par une partie de sa conscience qui lui soufflait des mots doux. Elle avait eu tant à faire en si peu de temps Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau corps… Corps qui se rappelait à elle par une fatigue musculaire et des douleurs à des muscles qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas encore donné de cours ! Elle espérait vraiment en avoir fini avec la paperasse d'ici ce temps-là. Elle avait bien envie de prendre des vacances mais elle ne pouvait pas… Alors pour l'instant elle profitait de l'un de ses rares moments de quiétude. Elle laissa son esprit retourner à son état premier, parcourant ses murs et ses couloirs, étant ça et là, partout à la fois, écoutant chaque conversation, sentant chaque courant d'air…

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua ses protégés qui se dirigeaient vers son sanctuaire. Ses petits protégés qu'elle avait vu grandir et évoluer entre ses murs avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Dès que le grincement retenti elle ouvrit ses yeux colorés, saluant ses enfants qui s'installèrent autour d'elle, discutant de tout et de rien

A un moment donné elle remarqua l'air incertain de son petit Harry, comme s'il voulait lui poser une question.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? N'ai pas peur de me demander, Harry » Sourit-elle avec douceur.

L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre avant de la regarder dans les yeux, tout à fait curieux.

« Hum…Je me demandais…D'où elle vient ta devise ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

« C'est vrai ça !

_Ce n'est écrit nulle part !

_Mais tu dois le savoir, non ? »

Poudlard sourit face à tant d'entrain, commençant déjà à ressasser le passé.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? »

Un concert de oui lui répondit alors qu'elle riait de joie de voir enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à la véritable histoire, à sa création.

* * *

 _« C'était une belle journée de juillet un an après la fin de ma construction. Mes « parents » ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte que j'étais consciente, capable de penser. J'étais trop jeune encore pour pouvoir m'exprimer, je n'avais pas assez de magie pour me mouvoir. Par contre j'étais tout à fait capable de surveiller mes créateurs._

 _Ce jour-là Godric avait voulu partir à l'aventure, voir ce qui se cachait dans la forêt dont ils avaient interdit l'accès aux élèves à cause des créatures qui s'y terraient. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Sa peau était tannée par ses longues heures passées à s'entraîner au soleil. Il marchait vers la forêt avec la joie enfantine d'un enfant qui découvre nouveau jouet, son épée rangée dans son fourreau, prête à être dégainée._

 _Mon autre père n'allait pas être content. Il avait déjà prévenu le blond qu'un jour l'une de ses explorations finirait mal et qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour le sauver. Il était grand et fin, ses yeux émeraude brillaient de ruse et ses cheveux corbeau glissaient sur son cou pâle à cause de son enfermement pour ses recherches. Il était Mon parent préféré, le seul à me parler même si je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, le seul qui à ce moment-là ne me voyait pas comme un simple château »_

* * *

« Quoi ?! » Interrompit Hermione « Salazar Serpentard s'inquiétait pour Gryffondor ?!

« Oui, ils étaient comme des frères.

_Ils ne se détestaient pas ? » Demanda Neville.

« Non, mais je vous raconterais une autre fois. Pour l'instant je reprends mon histoire les enfants. Et évitez de m'interrompre, après je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

* * *

 _« Je voulais prévenir Salazar du départ de Godric, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, pourtant je sentais qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide, qu'il allait encore foncer dans les ennuis. Et mon père ne m'entendait pas._

 _J'ai fini par réussir à faire tomber un encrier devant lui et à forcer l'encre à écrire "Godric", cette simple action m'avait pris beaucoup d'énergie, après tout je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Père avait regardé autour de lui avant de se décider à chercher mon autre père._

… _Il l'a retrouvé dans une grotte face à un dragon endormi. Dragon qui gardait son trésor vu la montagne de pierres précieuses derrière lui et la pile de cadavres et de squelettes devant lui. Au moment où Salazar allait réussir à lui faire quitter la grotte…Godric éternua, réveillant le dragon. Salazar était heureusement déjà prêt pour le combat puisqu'étant resté sur le qui-vive depuis son entrée dans la tanière du dragon, il regardait méchamment Godric. Le blond allait en voir de toutes les couleurs à son retour pour son idiote témérité et sa manie de toujours se mettre en danger… Il n'aurait pas pu éternuer plus loin ? Non ! Monsieur était un vrai aimant à problèmes ! Godric sorti son épée avec vaillance (pas si vaillant que ça face aux remontrances de son frère de cœur) et attaqua le mastodonte avant qu'il ne soit totalement réveillé. Malheureusement pour lui les écailles d'un dragon sont solides, et le coup avait énervé le dragon. »_

* * *

Poudlard se fit de nouveau interrompre par un « Gryffondor a attaqué un dragon ! » surprit des jumeaux.

« Oui, c'est de Godric dont on parle après tout.

_Et il s'est passé quoi après ? »

* * *

 _« Les deux sorciers s'étaient battus avec férocité, alternant magie et coups d'épée. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, la fougue de Gryffondor complétant à merveille la ruse de Serpentard. Ils ont fini par battre la bête. Ils sont ensuite revenus à l'école épuisés, sales et blessés. Salazar a passé un savon à Godric devant Rowena et Helga, et le blond ne faisait pas le fier face à sa colère. Après s'être changé et soigné ils sont retournés à la grotte pour récupérer le trésor. Salazar a voulu ramener la carcasse du dragon dans le château, les autres ont acceptés de l'aider, croyant qu'il voulait en faire des ingrédients de potions… Moi aussi je le pensais, mais il…il m'a parlé, il m'a remercié, il avait comprit que j'avais une vie propre et il… il a lié la magie du dragon à moi, pour nourrir ma propre magie, pour que je puisse bouger et intervenir pour protéger les élèves. »_

* * *

Le silence… Et d'un coup les réactions.

« C'est… Serpentard était sympa en fait…

_Oui » sourit la conscience « il était le premier à m'écouter. »

Son regard se fit vague, ses créateurs lui manquaient tellement ! La question de la jeune Luna la sortit de ses tristes pensées.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce devenu la devise de Poudlard ? »

La directrice se remit à sourire en se rappelant la scène qui avait eu lieu en ses murs.

« Salazar et Rowena l'ont proposé lorsqu'ils cherchaient une devise… Pour rappeler à Godric de faire attention et pour se moquer de lui. Au début ils avaient pensé à « on n'éternue pas devant un dragon qui dort » mais ils ont changé pour « on ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort », après tout cela signifiait à peut près la même chose en plus de la mésaventure de Gryffondor. Il a boudé pendant une semaine après ça. »

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire face aux déboires du fondateur et à la bonne entente qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils continuèrent de discuter, laissant leur directrice se reposer avant qu'elle ne doive retourner à sa maudite pile de paperasse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Désolé du retard mais j'étais inspirée pour écrire d'autres histoires (pas de recueils cette fois) et j'avais des révisions à faire... Mais bon maintenant il est écrit et j'en suis assez fière ! En tout cas il me plaît et j'ai adoré parler des fondateurs vu par Poudlard ^^

 **Prochain chapitre :** Lorsque Poudlard découvre Gringott

 **Sondage:** Avez-vous des idées de nom pour Poudlard (la conscience) ?

Si vous avez des idées, des choses que vous aimeriez voir... Je suis ouverte aux propositions =)

 **Réponse aux review:**

 **Yzeute** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire =) Tu as vu j'ai écouté ta proposition par rapport à mon sondage (auquel tu étais la seule personne à répondre d'ailleurs) ! Non non ce ne sera pas Minerva mais une autre personne que l'on connaît bien, je te laisse le soin de deviner ;) Je vais réfléchir aux noms que tu as proposé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu !

 **Laura** : Merci ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise =) C'est vrai que donner une conscience humaine à Poudlard est assez original, en tous cas je ne l'ai lu nulle part ailleurs... Je me demande où j'ai pu aller chercher ça des fois ^^


	6. Lorsque Poudlard découvre Gringott

**Lorsque Poudlard découvre Gringott**

Poudlard était dans son bureau regardant méchamment les relevés de compte étalés devant elle… Comment avait-elle pu rester debout jusqu'à présent était un mystère… Entre Dippet incapable de gérer l'argent et achetant à perte, et Dumbledore prenant dans ses fonds pour acheter des bonbons… Et ce n'était que les deux derniers directeurs ! Elle relut les rapports en vitesse… et plus elle lisait plus elle s'énervait.

« Non mais qui a osé s'acheter une maison de vacances avec mon argent ?! »

Elle tourna le regard vers les portraits des anciens directeurs, ses yeux multicolores dévisageant chaque portrait avec une colère palpable, sa magie les empêchant de s'enfuir de leurs cadres. Elle resta silencieuse un moment les laissant suer alors qu'elle croisait les bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'ils retenaient leur souffle…et les ouvrit d'un coup déchaînant sa colère.

« Vous bande d'imbéciles ignares ! Comment avez-vous osé vous servir dans les fonds de l'école pour votre plaisir personnel ?! Ces fonds sont là pour aider les étudiants, pas pour vous ! Ce n'était déjà pas assez que vous ayez baissé le niveau scolaire ? Non, c'était trop vous demander de faire votre boulot correctement ! J'ai honte de vous, j'ai honte de m'être laissée dirigée par des hommes aussi pathétiques que vous… Vous avez de la chance d'être déjà morts ! »

Les portraits étaient terrifiés et ceux qui le pouvaient s'étaient cachés derrière des meubles. Aucun ne broncha à l'insulte… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été pathétiques et ils en avaient honte maintenant qu'on les mettait en face de leurs erreurs.

L'entité reprit son souffle, faisant une pause dans sa diatribe.

« Je vais récupérer chaque centime que vous avez prit de mes coffres, chaque propriété, chaque objet que vous avez acheté avec, est-ce bien comprit ? » demanda-t-elle durement.

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence, ayant trop peur pour parler. Elle se tourna vers son bureau et rangea le dossier. Elle était proche de la sortie, au grand soulagement des tableaux, quand elle se retourna un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« Et messieurs ? Pour tous les problèmes que vous me donnez vous ne pourrez pas quitter vos tableaux…ni parler… Passez une _agréable_ éternité. »

Et elle les quitta, laissant sa magie faire le reste.

* * *

Poudlard se dirigea vers les cachots, son dossier dans les bras, les yeux brillants de détermination alors que sa robe vert forêt volait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Elle frappa à la porte d'une salle de classe où elle savait que l'homme qu'elle cherchait était en train de ranger après son dernier cours. Une voix froide l'invita à entrer. Le professeur Snape perdit son air ennuyé en la voyant et la regarda curieusement. En même temps l'entité avait l'air épuisée avec ses cernes sous les yeux malgré son regard qui restait déterminé.

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

Le sombre professeur leva simplement un sourcil. L'entité soupira avant de lui tendre le dossier qu'elle serrait dans ses bras pour qu'il le feuillette.

« Ce sont les comptes depuis ma création » commença-t-elle à expliquer lorsqu'il releva le regard « Je dois aller à Gringott »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule ? » Le professeur fut surprit de voir des rougeurs s'installer sur les joues de sa supérieure.

« Je…Je n'ai jamais quitté le château… »

A ce moment précis elle ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à l'entité millénaire qu'elle était réellement. Severus soupira. Quelques fois il oubliait qu'elle était la conscience de l'école et que donc techniquement elle n'avait jamais pu aller plus loin que les limites de Poudlard ce qui comptabilisait l'école, le lac, la Forêt Interdite et Préaulard… Très peu de lieux en effet.

« Je vous accompagnerais. »

L'entité colorée lui fit un grand sourire, rassurée. Elle était vraiment différente de Dumbledore, pensa le Maître de Potions, lui l'aurait empêché de terminer son travail lui faisant même gâcher des potions lorsqu'il était en train de brasser…. Elle l'attendait patiemment et n'essayait pas de meubler une conversation vide de sens. Le château avait bien changé depuis qu'elle l'avait reprit en main, tout était beaucoup… mieux.

Il se dépêcha donc de tout ranger contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait pour Dumbledore. Il était prêt à sortir pour pouvoir transplaner de l'extérieur de Poudlard lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta. Il leva un sourcil pour la questionner. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire mutin.

« Je suis tout à fait capable d'annuler quelques pupilles le temps de notre départ et les remettre lorsque nous seront là-bas. Ils font partie de moi après tout. »

Poudlard était fière d'être l'une des seules personnes à avoir vu l'homme bouche bée. Il se reprit et lui tendit le bras, transplanant quand il fut sûr qu'elle le tenait bien.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme observait les alentours d'un air impassible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la banque, mais le maître de potions pouvait voir l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

Les gens se retournaient vers eux, étant hypnotisés par l'apparence exotique de l'entité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait quelqu'un avec des yeux et cheveux multicolores, même dans le monde magique.

La banque se profila devant eux, fastueuse et majestueuse, d'un blanc éclatant sous les rayons de soleil. Les deux gobelins qui gardaient l'entrée les fixèrent étrangement alors que Severus menait Poudlard à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur les gobelins levèrent la tête vers les sorciers en sentant la magie omniprésente mais dissimulé à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas sentir les auras magiques, soit la quasi-totalité des sorciers. Les créatures reprirent leur travail en les voyant se diriger vers le fond de la salle vers un gobelin en particulier. Ce dernier fit mine d'ignorer les deux sorciers pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il releva les yeux ce fut pour parler d'une voix grinçante sonnant ennuyée.

« Nom et but de la visite »

Poudlard répondit avec un grand sourire, nullement ennuyée d'avoir attendu si longtemps, à son âge le temps ne prenait plus autant d'importance.

« Je suis venue pour vérifier l'état de mes comptes, puisque j'y ai remarqué plusieurs ingérence des anciens directeur depuis ma fondation. Je suis Poudlard, Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie du même nom. »

Le gobelin manqua de tomber de son siège, et ceux qui étaient assez proche s'étouffèrent avec leur salive… Ils avaient déjà entendu que Poudlard avait prit vie, mais ils pensaient que c'étaient des ont dits, des contes de bonne femme ! C'est vrai quoi, ce type de magie était censé être impossible ! Crocdur, tel était son nom, se reprit et demanda au duo de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'il vérifie les dires de la femme, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un parchemin enchanté pour donner le nom et les coffres auxquels avaient accès la personne qui y faisait tomber quelques gouttes de son sang ?

Le bureau était spacieux et plutôt chaleureux bien que toujours aussi ostentatoire avec ses dorures et décorations serties d'or et de pierres. Poudlard s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau, rapidement rejointe par Severus sur l'autre fauteuil. Le gobelin sorti d'un tiroir un parchemin légèrement jauni et le posa sur le bureau.

« Il faut faire couler votre sang sur le parchemin» dit-il en lui tendant un couteau en argent.

L'entité l'ignora et transfigura une lame rituelle en argent sertie d'émeraudes et de lapis-lazulis. On n'était jamais trop prudent lorsque l'on donnait son sang après tout, surtout dans le monde magique. Elle approcha la lame de sa paume et coupa sans ciller, observant avec intérêt le sang coulant sur le papier. Elle ne s'était encore jamais blessée dans son nouveau corps, c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait le picotement d'une coupure, la première fois qu'elle voyait son sang couler… Son intérêt en était presque morbide mais elle était vraiment curieuse, elle voulait ressentir ce que ressentaient les humains même si elle ne comprenait pas forcément les sentiments et les sensations des mortels.

Le parchemin fut rapidement recouvert du liquide vermeil et Poudlard referma sa coupure en y concentrant sa magie avant de faire disparaître le couteau d'un mouvement de poignet. La feuille absorba le sang le faisant disparaître avant que des mots n'apparaissent écrits d'une fine écriture rouge. Alors comme ça le parchemin utilisait son sang pour écrire les informations...Intéressant, très intéressant. Crocdur se pencha sur le papier et eu le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes… Il semblerait qu'elle soit ce qu'elle affirmait être après tout. Il tendit la feuille aux deux sorciers pour qu'ils puissent la lire.

 _ **Nom :**_ _Poudlard_

 _ **Age :**_ _1000 ans_

 _ **Parents**_

 _ **Pères :**_ _Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard_

 _ **Mères :**_ _Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle._

 _ **Statut :**_ _Entité magique/ Inconnu_

 _ **Statut**_

 _Lady Griffondor, Héritière par le sang_

 _Lady Poufsouffle, Héritière par le sang_

 _Lady Serdaigle, Héritière par le sang_

 _Lady Serpentard, Héritière par le sang_

 _Lady Lafey, Héritière par la magie_

 _Héritière de Merlin par la magie_

 _ **Voûtes**_

 _Griffondor : n°1, 34, 502_

 _Serdaigle : n°2, 28, 467_

 _Poufsouffle : n°3, 41, 322_

 _Serpentard : n°4, 52, 459_

 _Poudlard : n°5, 6, 78, 99_

 _Merlin : n°0, 7, 11_

 _Lafey : n° 8, 12_

 _ **Sièges au Magenmagot**_

 _Griffondor : 3_

 _Poufsouffle : 3_

 _Serdaigle : 3_

 _Serpentard : 3_

 _Merlin : 1_

 _Lafey : 1_

 _ **Propriétés**_

 _Griffondor : 1/4 de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Manoir Griffondor (localisation inconnue), maison de ville à Pré au Lard, 9% de part dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse._

 _Serdaigle : 1/4 de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Manoir Serdaigle (localisation inconnue), maison de ville à Pré au Lard, 9% de part dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse._

 _Poufsouffle : 1/4 de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Manoir Poufsouffle (localisation inconnue), maison de ville à Pré au Lard, 9% de part dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse_

 _Serpentard : 1/4 de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Manoir Serpentard (localisation inconnue), maison de ville à Pré au Lard, 9% de part dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse_

 _Merlin : Château de Brocéliande (localisation inconnue), Manoir des Montagnes Noires (localisation inconnue), Grottes de Cristal._

 _Lafey : Manoir Lafey (localisation inconnue)_

L'entité se racla la gorge. « Et bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » Les deux autres individus se trouvant dans la pièce la regardèrent choqué. Ce fut le sorcier qui prit la parole.

« A quoi ne vous attendiez-vous pas ? »

L'entité réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver les bons mots à mettre sur ses pensées.

« Mes parents… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils fassent de moi leur héritière… C'est presque comme s'ils se doutaient que j'allais finir par avoir un corps… »

Un silence mal-à-l'aise prit place alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait.

« Si je peux vous demandez… » Commença le gobelin en attirant son attention « Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez hérité de Merlin et de Morgana Lafey ?

_Ils sont tout les deux venu enseigner la magie à Poudlard pendant quelques années avant qu'ils n'entrent en conflit… J'imagine que leur magie a imprégnée mes murs et que n'ayant pas d'héritier Mère Magie a fait de moi leur héritière puisque leur magie coulait en moi… »

Le silence se fit de nouveau, chacun digérant les découvertes. Le gobelin se redressa sur son siège en reprenant la parole :

« Vous avez parlé d'ingérence de vos comptes ? »

L'entité acquiesça « Les fonds de Poudlard ont été détourné par les directeurs pour leurs intérêts personnels. Je veux récupérer ce qu'ils m'ont prit et investir l'argent là où on en a besoin. » Elle tendit son dossier recouvert d'annotations de tout ce qui n'allait pas à Crocdur, les sourcils froncés dans le soucis que lui causait tout ces problèmes de comptes à gérer… Dire qu'elle avait dû étudier les comptes du dernier millénaire… ça avait été horrible ! Des heures passées le nez dans la paperasse au lieu de s'occuper de ses élèves !

La Créature étudia consciencieusement le dossier, surprit des détails annotés dans les marges des documents. « Il semblerait que vous ayez raison Lady Poudlard. Que voulez-vous faire pour les voleurs ? »

Elle soupira « Récupérer tout ce qui m'appartient. Je ne veux pas faire payer d'intérêts aux familles de ceux décédé depuis longtemps, après tout ce n'est pas de leur faute si leurs ancêtres étaient de tels idiots. Mais pour ceux encore en vie où décédés depuis peu, vous pouvez prendre des intérêts… ça leur apprendra à me donner plus de paperasse. » Maugréa-t-elle en fusillant les papiers du regard. Quelques fois elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait tellement voulu posséder un corps si c'était pour ne même pas en profiter.

Le gobelin la sortie de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge. « Cela prendra quelques heures pour tout gérer avec les autres gestionnaires de comptes… Je vous invite donc à découvrir vos biens et à visiter le Chemin de Traverse le temps que l'on règle tout. » Proposa-t-il presque timidement, après tout mieux valait ne pas attirer les foudres d'une entité sur la nation gobeline. Il fut rapidement rassuré par un bref hochement de tête. La petite créature conduisit ses clients à l'entrée de son bureau où il appela l'un de ses collègues pour les conduire dans les voûtes avant de se remettre lui-même au travail.

* * *

Poudlard s'amusait comme une folle dans les montagnes russes qui menaient aux voûtes. Elle aimait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, elle se sentait libre. Elle fut déçu à leur arrivé au niveau le plus bas de la banque, elle avait tellement envie de recommencer ! Mais à la couleur verdâtre qu'avait prit le teint du maître de potion il n'était pas de son avis. Ils avaient atterrit dans une salle circulaire en pierre brute, entourée de piliers. Elle se tourna vers le gobelin qui les avait guidé jusqu'ici et il lui indiqua quatre portes à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Chacune des portes était gravée d'un élément représentant l'un des fondateurs, des serpents pour Serpentard, des griffons pour Griffondor, des aigles pour Serdaigle, et des blaireaux pour Poufsouffle. Elle sourit avant de suivre la procédure indiquée par le banquier. Ces portes n'avaient aucunement besoin d'une clé pour s'ouvrir, lui expliqua le petit être, la magie qui les protégeait était ancienne et tout ce qu'il fallait faire était de poser sa paume sur la porte et la magie opérerait en analysant la magie et en prélevant du sang pour être sûr que le propriétaire faisait bien partie de la lignée et n'était sous l'emprise ni d'une potion, ni d'un sort.

Elle posa donc sa main sur la première porte, celle de Griffondor et senti quelque chose balayer sa magie, c'était étrange, presque comme prendre une douche froide avant de sentir sa paume se faire couper. La blessure se referma immédiatement après que sa main eut quitté le métal. La porte commença à s'ouvrir, n'émettant aucun grincement malgré sa masse imposante.

Des montagnes d'or et de pierres précieuses accueillirent sa vue, coupant le souffle de son collègue alors qu'elle-même était bien plus intéressée par ce qui se cachait derrière. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à englober son esprit autour de l'idée que les humains donnaient tant d'importance à de simples pièces… Bienheureusement elle tomba rapidement sur l'armurerie de Godric avec toutes ses épées, lances et autres armes à côté desquels se trouvaient des coffres remplis de documents manuscrits…Dont certains journaux de son père ! S'émerveilla-t-elle avant de rapetisser la valise contenant ces souvenirs si précieux à ses yeux, la plaçant délicatement dans l'une de ses poches. Elle fouilla quelques minutes de plus la voûte avant d'en sortir en emportant tout de même l'une des épées favorite de son créateur et en remplissant une bourse d'or.

L'accès à la voûte de Rowena fut sensiblement le même et elle commença cette fois-ci par remplir un bourse d'argent avant de s'aventurer plus loin. La salle était remplie de livres et de manuscrit écrits par sa mère elle-même détaillant toutes ses recherches et ses découvertes. Elle emporta avec elle tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, remplissant une autre valise avant de se résoudre à devoir abandonner là le reste, se promettant de repasser quand elle aurait fini d'étudier ce qu'elle avait prit.

Dans la voûte d'Helga elle reprit le même processus, emportant cette fois-ci en plus de l'or quelques vêtement et les journaux de la fondatrice. Dans un coin de la pièce elle aperçut même un grand nombre de matériaux, dont elle devinait que certains servaient à fabriquer des baguettes.

Elle eut aussi la joie de découvrir dans la voûte de Salazar ses recherches et ingrédients de potion tel une mue et des écailles de basilic dont elle prit des échantillons.

Son passage dans les voûtes terminé, ils remontèrent à la surface.

Severus Snape guida la Directrice dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, observant avec amusement les réactions de l'entité qui ressemblait à un enfant le jour de Noël… Oui une enfant, songea-t-il en se rappelant son regard quand elle avait découvert les journaux des Fondateurs, le regard d'un enfant qui retrouve une preuve de l'existence de ses parents.

Il commença tout d'abord par la guider dans une boutique de vêtements un peu plus chics que celle chez qui l'on envoyait les premières années. Poudlard s'émerveillait devant chaque petite chose, même devant les rubans qui la mesuraient. Elle se fit un plaisir d'acheter de nouvelles robes à ses goûts, pas aussi criardes que celles de Dumbledore, mais tout aussi colorées.

Il la guida ensuite dans la librairie qu'elle se fit un plaisir de dévaliser son le regard ahuri du vendeur. Elle voulait comprendre le monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui alors autant commencer par lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver pour s'informer…ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se payer tout cela.

Leur dernière destination avant de retourner à la banque fut l'apothicaire où Severus la conseilla, lui indiquant les détails à observer pour choisir des ingrédients de bonne qualité.

Leur retour à la banque fut salué par l'arrivée d'un jeune gobelin qui les mena dans le bureau de Crocdur. Le gestionnaire semblait épuisé, mais leur fit un sourire plein de crocs quand ils entrèrent en leur annonçant le travail bien fait, tous les biens ayant été restitués avec intérêt pour certains.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Noble Gobelin. » Sourit doucement l'entité, heureuse d'en avoir fini avec cela.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant de commencer à discuter des investissements à faire pour chaque compte et en particulier pour ceux de l'école puisque la dame insistait vivement dessus. Après tout mieux valait prévoir pour pouvoir fournir les cours du matériel nécessaire comme des livres pour la bibliothèque ou des ingrédients de potion.

* * *

Poudlard ressortie de la banque épuisée mais heureuse, escortée par le sombre professeur de potions. Elle baissa momentanément les salles entourant la salle de potion et laissa son employé les faire transplaner avant de replacer les salles avec facilité.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme. « Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais réussi à me rendre là-bas. »

L'homme balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main. « Ce n'est rien Milady. Je me devais de vous aider. »

Elle lui tendit un sac, contenant une partie de ce qu'elle avait acheté chez l'apothicaire, et il commença à refuser le présent, mais fut bientôt forcé de l'accepter, le regard de la demoiselle le transperçant et le défiant de refuser.

Quittant la salle d'une démarche guillerette mais épuisée, l'entité étouffa un bâillement, pressée de retrouver le moelleux de son lit.

« Une bonne chose de faîte » songea-t-elle en se préparant à se coucher.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :  
**

Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que des gens lisent encore cette fiction/recueil, cela fait chaud au coeur. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue à écrire mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal. J'avais beaucoup de scènes à écrire mais pas forcément l'inspiration ou 'envie de les écrire. C'est pour dire, je suis restée plus de trois mois avec la première scène dans le bureau sans savoir quoi écrire après... le syndrome de la page blanche pourrait-on dire. Mais bon j'espère que cela vous aura plût. Prochain chapitre : _**Quand Poudlard défend un innocent.**_

J'espère recevoir vos remarques sur ce qui va ou ne va pas et même sur des scènes que vous voudriez voir apparaître, des choses que vous voudriez qu'elle fasse...Bonne lecture.


	7. Lorsque Poudlard défend un innocent

**Lorsque Poudlard défend un innocent**

Poudlard était dans son bureau… encore… Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de remplir toute cette paperasse inutile… Elle était sûre que les sorciers lui en avaient créé autant pour lui faire regretter d'avoir prit vie. Alors quand on frappa à sa porte elle bondit presque de joie (ce n'était pas digne d'elle de se faire ainsi remarquer) et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de sa place derrière le bureau. Le jeune Harry Potter entra dans son bureau et elle oublia vite sa dignité pour serrer l'enfant qu'elle voyait comme le sien dans ses bras. Il la fixa gêné de l'étreinte mais pas surprit pour un sou de l'action. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que l'entité réclamait des câlins après des heures de travail exténuant. Elle n'en avait jamais eu avant et en profitait au maximum quand _ses_ enfants étaient là. Harry n'était pas sûr que les autres élèves le croiraient s'il leur disait que la directrice était douce et câline quand elle avait confiance en quelqu'un. Mais bon c'était leur problème, lui il profitait de ses étreintes, il en avait eu si peu dans son enfance.

Les minutes passèrent et l'entité se recula enfin, laissant le garçon respirer avant de le conduire vers un fauteuil confortable. Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait garder son image devant lui, elle pouvait bien se permettre de se détendre un peu.

Ses yeux aux multiples couleurs se fixèrent sur l'enfant qui hésitait à parler. Elle sentait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais hésitait à le faire. Elle lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses pensées, profitant du calme et du silence pour ce qui serait la dernière fois avant longtemps. D'un sourire rassurant elle l'invita à commencer.

« Vous connaissez Sirius Black ? » Commença-t-il timidement.

« Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes en privé tu sais ? » Déclara-t-elle en souriant avant de reprendre. « Oui je me souviens de lui. Un vrai farceur comme ton père. Ces deux-là avaient le don pour créer des ennuis…Je me rappelle une fois où ils m'ont supplié pour que je les laisse entrer dans le dortoir des filles pour l'une de leurs blagues. » Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir particulier. Cela avait été tellement drôle !

Harry aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur les frasques de son père mais il devait continuer au risque de ne plus oser faire sa demande.

« Tu sais qu'il a été accusé de la trahison de mes parents alors que c'était Pettigrew le gardien du secret ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se souvenait de tellement de choses que quelques fois elle avait du mal à trier ses pensées. « Je m'en souviens ! Il t'avait tout expliqué dans la cabane hurlante, je t'avais suivie des yeux même si je n'avais aucune forme tangible pour te venir en aide. » Son sourire se fit triste. Elle avait réussit à indiquer à Severus que quelque chose se passait là-bas mais ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose, son petit avait quand même failli se faire tuer. Harry lui sourit en retour, il savait que si elle avait pu faire plus à cette époque elle l'aurait fait, et puis il était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ?

« Et bien il n'a toujours pas été innocenté, le ministère joue l'autruche et Sirius est toujours en cavale. »

L'horreur de la situation frappa de plein fouet l'entité qui mit ses siècles d'existence à réfléchir. Un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Un procès ça te dit ?

_Mais ils n'accepteront jamais d'admettre leurs erreurs !… » Se plaint le plus jeune.

« Et avec moi pour avocate ? » L'adolescent la fixa bouche bée avant que le même regard sournois ne brille dans ses yeux. « Ça sera parfait. »

* * *

Le Magenmagot avait été obligé d'organiser un procès en voyant qui l'avait demandé. On ne pouvait pas trop déplaire à Poudlard tout de même ! La totalité des Lords et une quinzaine de journalistes étaient présents, ainsi qu'une bonne centaine de personnes venues assister au procès. Ses protégés étaient installés sur les bancs des témoins et Sirius avait été malmené par les aurors pour s'asseoir sur une chaise où il fut enchaîné.

Amélia Bones, qui présidait l'assemblée en tant que chef du Magenmagot, demanda le silence d'une voix forte.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui présents pour le procès de Lord Sirius Black face aux accusations suivantes : la trahison de Lord et Lady Potter ayant par la suite entraîné leurs morts aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui, le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et le meurtre de douze moldus. Que plaidez-vous ? »

« Non coupable » Affirma l'accusé provoquant un tollé général.

« Silence ! » S'exclama Lady Bones en se lançant un charme sonorus pour attirer l'attention.

« Acceptez-vous la dose de veritaserum ? » Continua-t-elle selon la procédure.

« Oui » Etrangement le calme s'installa alors qu'il laissait un auror lui administrer trois gouttes de la potion. Habituellement les coupables refusaient de la prendre et on devait les forcer. C'était totalement inattendu. Ils passèrent rapidement les formalités pour savoir si la potion fonctionnait.

« Lady Poudlard… ? » questionna la chef du Magenmagot, l'une des seules à savoir qu'elle défendrait l'accusé. L'entité hocha la tête et se leva sous les exclamations surprises. En même temps c'était sa première apparition publique et elle semblait sévère dans sa robe noire et son chignon strict, loin de ses vêtements colorés habituels. Quand elle parla ce fut d'une voix égale.

« Avez-vous trahi James et Lily Potter ?

-Non » La foule retint son souffle, peut-être avait-il réussi à contourner la potion ?

« Etiez-vous le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter le 31 octobre 1981 ?

-Non. » Des exclamations se firent entendre dans toute la salle et la représentante du Magenmagot dû ramener le calme.

« Qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter le 31 octobre 1981 ? »

Sirius fut incapable de répondre, sa voix ne voulant pas sortir alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« Le vœu du secret est donc toujours valide, le véritable traître est encore en vie. » Elle se tourna vers Amélia Bones. « Je vais maintenant énoncer une liste de noms des proches des Potter.» Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'accusé « Remus Lupin était-il le véritable Gardien du Secret ?

_Non.

_Franck Londubat était-il le véritable Gardien du Secret ?

_Non.

_Peter Pettigrew était-il le véritable Gardien du Secret ? » Sirius ne pu donner de réponse, la voix bloquée. L'entité se tourna vers l'assemblée « Peter Pettigrew était le véritable Gardien du Secret. »

La salle explosa en commentaires en tous genres allant de la stupéfaction à la négation. Le silence du être ramené. L'entité reprit avec un sourire vicieux. « Mon client est donc innocent en ce qui concerne la trahison des Potter. Voyons voir si les autres chefs d'accusation sont véridiques. Lord Black, racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé le 31 octobre 1981 »

Sirius ferma les yeux et sa voix s'éleva semblant comme ailleurs à cause de la potion.

« J'étais parti voir Peter chez lui mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. C'était étrange, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors je suis allé chez James. Quand je suis arrivé la maison était en ruine. James était étalé les yeux ouverts dans le salon, Lily était dans la pépinière. Harry pleurait dans son berceau le front en sang. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras et en voulant l'éloigner de là j'ai vu un tas de poussière et une cape noire sur le sol. Je suis sorti et j'ai croisé Hagrid qui m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de récupérer Harry. Je lui ai confié Harry avec l'intention de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Peter était toujours en vie, il pouvait faire du mal à Harry pour son maître, je devais arrêter Peter… »

Quelqu'un dans la foule arrêta son histoire en hurlant « Donc plein de rage vous l'avez tué ainsi que douze moldus ?! »

La réponse de Sirius fut brève, un non qui remit en question toute l'histoire. L'entité fit taire l'opportun d'un geste de la main en menaçant l'assemblée. « Le prochain qui nous interrompt sort de la salle. » Elle tourna son regard vers l'accusé, l'enjoignant à continuer.

« J'ai retrouvé le traître dans une ruelle. Il m'a accusé de les avoir trahi et a fait exploser une conduite de gaz avant de se couper le petit doigt et de se transformer en rat.

_Peter Pettigrew est donc un animagus rat ?

_Oui. »

Poudlard se tourna vers l'assemblée. Fudge reprit ses esprits et se leva « Il ment ! C'est un mensonge ! Il n'y a aucune preuve ! »

L'entité leva un sourcil à son explosion, le faisant se rapetisser sur son siège. « Vous voulez une preuve ? Après qu'il ait été interrogé sous veritaserum ? » Un silence « Bien, cela vous suffit-il ? » Questionna-t-elle en sortant de l'un des pan de sa robe une cage qu'elle agrandit, dévoilant un rat stupéfixé qu'elle posa au sol.

« Ce n'est qu'un rat. » S'exclama le ministre en riant. Rire qui fut vite coupé quand d'un geste le rat se transforma en un homme hideux auquel tous remarquèrent qu'il manquait un doigt.

Poudlard sourit vicieusement avant de continuer, elle avait déjà donné la preuve de l'innocence du parrain de son protégé, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prouver l'incompétence du ministère, oh quelle douce vengeance ! Elle se tapa pensivement les lèvres de son index.

« Je me demande pourquoi mon client n'a jamais eu de procès pour ce qu'on lui imputait. Après tout il aurait dû pouvoir se défendre, surtout qu'il a passé douze ans au plus haut niveau de sécurité d'Azkaban, avec des Détraqueurs venant lui rendre visite en permanence alors qu'il était innocent. Pourquoi mon client n'a-t-il jamais eu de procès ? En regardant d'un peu plus près vous auriez remarqué des incohérences dans l'affaire. Un sort ne peut pas tuer douze moldus et ne laisser qu'un doigt de la victime ciblée supposée ! Soit disant victime qui se trouvait être le vrai coupable que vous avez glorifié et avez été jusqu'à lui accorder un ordre de Merlin ! Et pour être sûr que mon client était bel et bien le Gardien du Secret sur quoi vous êtes-vous reposés ? Des ont dits ? Elle est belle la justice ! »

Et le chaos éclata sous son sourire satisfait.

* * *

Sirius Black était maintenant un homme libre. Et son premier acte en tant qu'homme libre fut d'étouffer son filleul entre ses bras, des larmes de soulagement coulant de ses yeux. Le deuxième acte serait d'adopter officiellement ledit filleul pour avoir sa garde et aussi rénover Grimmauld pour pouvoir y vivre ensemble. En compensation de son enfermement injuste il avait reçu cinquante milles galions par année passée à Azkaban auprès des Détraqueurs. Les soins à Ste Mangouste pour remettre sa santé en place étaient aussi payés par le ministère. Il était déjà riche comme Crésus mais ça lui faisait du bien au moral de savoir que le ministère devait payer pour lui après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il pouvait bien en profiter pour rénover sa maison et faire retirer tout ce qui était nocif à l'intérieur.

Il quitta à regret l'étreinte pour se placer devant la directrice qui les observait avec tendresse.

« Merci M'dame. » Il frotta nerveusement sa tignasse échevelée, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire pour remercier celle grâce à qui il était libre.

« C'est normal enfant. » Elle sourit malicieusement en le voyant bouche bée à l'idée de se faire traiter d'enfant par quelqu'un qui semblait plus jeune que lui. « J'ai toujours adoré vous entendre élaborer vos frasque. Le retour pour celle du dortoir des filles était hilarant. » Se moqua-t-elle en voyant l'embarras colorer ses joues. Oui Lily s'était bien vengée… L'entité se retourna, prête à partir en laissant un peu d'intimité au duo. Elle se stoppa après quelques pas, tournant son visage dans leur direction. « Au fait, cela vous plairait de devenir le nouveau professeur de Magie Animagus ? »

Et oui elle pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups : défendre un innocent et récupérer un professeur lui enlevant une charge de travail. Ah ce qu'elle s'était amusée aujourd'hui, elle avait hâte de remettre ça. Se moquer du ministère était tellement amusant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :  
**

Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire... J'ai retenu quelques idées pour la suite ^^

J'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre par ce que j'avais oublié l'avoir prévu pour aujourd'hui...Vraiment quand on est tête en l'air ...

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire ce chapitre :Sirius est enfin libre et peut obtenir la garde d'Harry, et Poudlard à pu se moquer du Ministère ^^

A dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	8. Lorsque Poudlard veut un nom

**Lorsque Poudlard veut un nom**

Depuis plusieurs jours Poudlard semblait maussade aux yeux de la population étudiante. C'était le matin, la directrice était affalée dans son siège dans la Grande Salle, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse. Elle avait enfin vu le bout de la paperasse accumulée depuis des années mais désormais elle faisait face à un problème plus important à son avis. Un problème d'ordre existentiel… Elle n'aimait pas son nom… Poudlard pour un château passe encore… Et encore c'était étrange et dégradant de se faire appeler « poux de lard »… Mais passons, les sorciers s'y étaient habitués, elle n'allait pas changer le nom que lui avaient donné les Fondateurs… Ils étaient ses parents même s'ils auraient pu mieux choisir, grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

Filius Flitwick situé à sa gauche se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? »

En effet la directrice semblait être au bord des larmes. La salle entière prêta oreille mine de rien, attentive à la réponse.

« Je veux un nom » déclara platement l'entité, semblant abattue.

« Mais…Vous avez déjà un nom » répondit le petit homme avec hésitation, ne voulant pas la froisser. Hélas pour lui l'humeur de la demoiselle n'était pas au beau fixe et elle s'énerva à sa remarque pourtant véridique.

« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin d'un nom ! J'ai un corps désormais, je ne peux pas continuer à m'appeler « poux de lard » sous cette forme ! En plus comment voulez-vous que je différencie la partie château et celle de ma conscience quand vous parlez de moi ?! C'est impossible. » Elle croisa les bras après son éclat et repartit dans ses réflexions morbides. Les enfants ne faisaient même plus semblant et dévisageaient la table professorale tandis que les professeurs se fixaient incertains.

Le descendant des gobelins reprit la parole, c'était lui qui avait commencé cette discussion autant essayer de trouver une solution. « Je m'avance peut-être mais Gringott sera sûrement prêt à créer une nouvelle identité pour votre apparence actuelle…

_Vraiment ? » Les yeux de l'entité étaient tellement rempli d'espoir que le professeur en fut bouleversé, il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper. Il acquiesça doucement, ravi de faire revenir le sourire sur le visage fin de la jeune femme.

Poudlard était véritablement ravie, elle allait enfin pouvoir porter un prénom qui lui plaisait, elle allait enfin pouvoir ressembler un peu plus aux humains qu'elle chérissait tant ! Bon il lui fallait encore trouver un nom qui lui plaise mais au moins elle pourrait en changer !

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix grave du Maître de potion qui posa la question que tous se posaient sans oser la formuler. « Pourquoi vous a-t-on nommé Poudlard ? » L'homme était véritablement curieux…C'était toujours intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur la vie des Fondateurs.

Le visage de l'entité s'assombrit et sa moue se fit boudeuse. Sa voix claire porta à travers la salle silencieuse. « C'était le soir, ils avaient décidé de fêter la fin de ma construction après un an de travaux. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup bu quand Rowena fit remarquer que je n'avais pas de nom. Ils ont enchaîné les idées les plus farfelues et absurdes les unes que les autres durant toute la nuit. Au final c'est Helga qui a eut l'idée et ils ont tous approuvé avant de le noter sur un contrat magique. Le lendemain ils se sont réveillés avec la gueule de bois. Ils avaient tellement honte du nom dont ils m'avaient affublé, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y changer. » Elle était vraiment vexée sur ce coup-là. Quelques rires se firent entendre à l'insu des Fondateurs, plongeant d'autant plus la jeune femme dans sa bouderie.

Deux jours qu'elle avait annoncé sa recherche d'un nouveau nom. Les élèves avaient cherché à l'aider en mettant en place une boite à suggestion, un principe moldu. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur entre les Eglantine, Anthédora et autres prénoms de Sang pur et les prénoms qui ne lui plaisaient tout simplement pas. Elle avait des centaines de propositions mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas se tromper et prendre un nom qu'elle aimerait vraiment pour les siècles à venir. Elle en avait mit certains qui lui plaisaient de côté comme Regina, Arwen et Anastasia mais ce n'était pas encore ça…

Déprimée elle s'effondra sur sa chaise. Que c'était dur de se trouver un prénom Et dire que ses parents lui en avaient trouvé un sur un coup de tête… Elle leur en voulait encore pour cela.

Elle prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de son bureau pour se changer les idées. C'était un livre sur la mythologie. Elle débuta sa lecture, légèrement distraite, quand son regard se posa sur un nom. Elle se stoppa et s'empressa de relire le paragraphe. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres, elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur.

Elle sorti de Gringott en rayonnant de joie, les yeux brillants, elle avait enfin un nom ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça la faisait se sentir plus humaine. Le professeur Snape avait accepté de l'accompagner à sa demande pour l'aider dans la procédure si elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Durant l'entrevue les gobelins avaient été étrangement conciliants et l'avaient aidé à se créer une nouvelle identité. Cela avait quand même prit quelques heures pour tout régler et signer les papiers mais elle avait un prénom à utiliser désormais.

D'ailleurs elle s'amusait à le répéter, cela rendait son existence plus tangible dans le monde sorcier. Elle était Artémis Poudlard et dorénavant personne ne pourrait contester son existence en tant que Volonté de Poudlard. Elle avait tellement hâte de l'annoncer à ses protégés !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** A peine de jours de retard par rapport à mes prévisions ! Hourra ! Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment galérer à l'écrire... le plus dur à été de lui trouver un nom, mais avec la reprise des cours j'étais trop crevée pour écrire et j'ai pris mon temps pour ne pas écrire n'importe quoi... J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^

Si vous avez des suggestions pour son deuxième prénom je suis preneuse... Pareil si vous avez des idées (ou des envies) pour la suite.

D'ailleurs j'ai une question... Comment dire... J'ai bien envie qu'elle découvre l'amour... Mais avec qui ? De qui Lady Poudlard devrait-elle tomber amoureuse voir former un couple ? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! (Quoique soyons honnêtes je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait le béguin pour quelqu'un qui serait encore son élève.)


End file.
